Disaster Drawer
by ColorOfLove
Summary: 26 characters. 26 chapters. 26 drabbles. One Fic! Random moments in the lives of some characters. All set before timeskip. The summaries are in English and Spanish. Fics are in Spanish only. Sorry! But you can give them a try!


Hi, everybody! Nice to meet you. My name is Ariana, and I am 16 years old! For more information, go and check my profile! Haha.

I have been visiting this site for about... two years, I think, and I have read many incredible fics! So, after a little while as a mere observer, I have decided that it would be interesting to try to publish my own story. I would like to state that I am not a good writer (nor a decent one, I think), so do not believe that this is going to be great! Haha.

But let's talk about the fic, please! It consists on a series of 26 drabbles, each of them centered on a specific character from _One Piece_ (as you may understand if you are here, on _One Piece_ Fics. Haha) Perhaps it is a bit difficult to comprehend now, but you will get it sooner or later, I hope.

And that's it! Hope you guys like it. I will add the second drabble on... Wednesday, probably. Stay tuned if you've enjoyed this one!

* * *

><p><em> El futuro tiene muchos nombres: para el débil es lo inalcanzable; para el miedoso, lo desconocido. Para el valiente, la oportunidad.<em>

-Víctor Hugo

**Capítulo: **O1.

**Sistema: **_A; __Asustado_

**Personaje: **Usopp

**Momento Cronológico: **Pre-serie (unos pocos meses antes de que Luffy conociese a Coby)

La lluvia golpeaba violentamente los cristales de la ventana. Afuera, rayos y truenos resonaban con fuerza, iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Acurrucado en su cama, Usopp no paraba de tiritar, aterrorizado por aquellos ruidos.

Cualquiera se hubiese sorprendido al ver al temible capitán Usopp, líder de una gigantesca flota pirata y con más de ocho mil seguidores, temblar como lo estaba haciendo, aferrándose con fuerza a la almohada. Cualquiera menos él mismo, claro, que sabía que todo aquello no eran sino mentiras.

Cuando se reunía con los chicos, o con Kaya, siempre que Kuro no anduviese cerca, disfrutaba al ver la alegría o la sorpresa en sus rostros cuando les contaba las historias de cómo él, un valiente capitán del mar del Este, había hecho frente a enormes peligros.

Se giró. Sabía que aquellas historias eran mentira, claro, e, incluso, en su fuero interno se avergonzaba de tener que mentir a gente que de verdad se preocupaba por él. Él nunca había derrotado a un topo gigante; nunca había cortado por la mitad a un Gigante del Mar; nunca había rescatado a una dama.

De pronto, se levantó, acercándose a la ventana. Temblaba, pero ya no sentía miedo. Aunque todo aquello que contaba fuese mentira, él lo intuía, lo sabía. Pronto, sí, muy pronto, todas sus mentiras se tornarían realidad. Y el miedo que una vez había sentido, sería transformado en valor.

La lluvia golpeaba insistentemente los cristales de la ventana, feroz.

Con un leve empujón, la abrió.

* * *

><p>Pues ya está! Espero que os haya gustado. Número de palabras usadas: 247. Demasiadas. Y más teniendo en cuenta que quería hacer capítulos de 100, más o menos. Prometo que las próximas serán cortas. Por ahora, espero que éste os haya gustado. La razón por la que he empezado con Usopp es porque quería que un Sombrero de Paja empezase esto. Y porque me gusta Usopp, quizá. Ja, ja. En fin, comentad si queréis, chicos! Y podéis darme las ideas que queráis! Besitos!<p>

So... I hope you have enjoyed it! Word counter: 247. TOO MUCH! I promise next ones will be shorter. This is really huge, but it's my first time so... Don't be tough! Haha. The reason why I chose Usopp to be the one starting this is because I wanted a Straw Hat to start it. Nothing else, really. I like Usopp, too, if that counts. Well. Nothing else. Review if you want! Kisses!

**JUST ONE LAST THING: **_Well... Summarised: The idea of this drabble (I mean, the 'one chapter, one alphabet letter' thing) is not mine! It came of another girl, but she used it with another TV Show. I'm not going to copy the characters, of course, because they are from different shows, nor the 'story', only the prompt. Hope it is not a problem. And if it is, sorry, it was not my intention. Remove this if it is necessary. And, once again, sorry, everyone._

_Oh, and the fics will be uploaded on (in? I'm horrible at prepositions) Spanish. It's just because I don't see myself being able to write a whole story on another language accuretaly. I know most of you have english as your mother language and/or it is the language you understand the most, but... Well. Sorry. I'm really sorry. You can try to read it. Maybe you understand it. I know that by doing this I'm losing readers, but, Gosh! __Just don't hate me!_


End file.
